Switched For a Day
by Robin Logan
Summary: Pit and Pitto are bored and decide to have a little fun. (Rated T just in case.)


**Switched For A Day**

 **AN: Just a small, silly, one-shot I thought up. :)**

Pit sighed.

"One more round?" Pitto asked with a smirk.

"No." Pit mumbled as he put his 3ds on a desk, shutting the lid. "Your too good at the game.

"Its just a racing game. " Pitto mumbled.

Pit sighed again. "I'm bored."

Pitto rolled his eyes.

"Oh, hey! I have a fun idea!" Pit said, standing up from his bed.

"What?" Pitto asked, annoyed.

Pit grinned at him. "Wouldn't it be fun to...switch out?" Pit asked.

Pitto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"We look the same! Only difference is are hair color!" Pit said.

"And eye color, wings, and cloths." Pitto pointed out.

"Well, the point is, we can dress up like each other!"

Pitto put his face in his hands, groaning. "Seriously, Pit?"

"Come on, why not? It'll be fun! Please? Wouldn't it be funny to see people mistaking me for you?" Pit asked desperately.

"No, it would be insulting." Pitto snapped. Then he sighed. "Fine."

"Yes!" Pit cheered.

Next thing Pitto knew, he was being stuffed inside a closet and changing into Pits cloths.

After they were done changing, they went back to their room. "Right. Just stay here. I think I know where some hair dyes at." Pit said before skipping out of the room.

Pitto waited ten minutes until he was finally back. "What took so long?" He asked angrily.

"Looking for it while trying not to get caught. It wasn't easy." Pit said defensively. Pitto rolled his eyes.

After dying their hairs, they looked in the mirror.

"People are going to notice the eye difference." Pitto said with a sigh.

"People don't look at the eyes." Pit stated.

Pitto rolled his eyes. "If you say so. Everyone will probably know what we did immediately. Especially since you probably won't do a good job at acting like me."

"Hey! If anyone's going to mess up here, it'll be you. Your gonna probably make me look dumb!" Pit yelled.

"You are dumb." Pitto said snapped.

Pit growled, but then there was a knock on the door. "Pit? Pitto? Are you two in their?" Palutena called.

Pitto walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hello Pit." Palutena greeted, reminding Pitto to get in character. "Oh, hi there Lady Palutena!" Pitto said as cheerfully as he could with a big but fake smile, trying not to cringe too much."Any reason why you stopped by? Not that I mind of course!" Pitto said, scathing the back of his head like Pit often does.

"I just wanted to let you two know that suppers ready." Palutena said cheerfully. Then she began walking off. Pitto quickly followed. He glanced at Pit who was following beside him. Pitto smiled at how much Pit looked like him right now. It was weird.

Realizing Pit was glaring at the ground, he wondered if he upset him by his best impression. He decided to at least pretend like he didn't care though. This was what Pit wanted, so it was what he would get.

It wasn't like Pitto was trying to make Pit look stupid. Pit was always smiling and laughing and being weird. And though he pretended not to, he didn't mind Pit's cheerfulness. He grown used to it anyways.

Pitto sat down at the table next to Pit and looked down at his bowl of soup in front of him. Now was the hard part. Pit always practically jugged his food down. Pitto didn't like eating that fast. But he would have to.

He took in a breath before leaning down at his bowl, eating it as quickly as possible as if his life depended it.

Soon the bowl was empty and Pitto felt full. He looked over to Pit, who was eating kinda slowly. Obviously trying to stop himself from just tipping the bowl in his mouth and drink it all up.

Pitto looked up at the ceiling. What did Pit usually do? Well, today Pit was bored. So what does Pit do when he's bored, other than force his clone to dress like him? He couldn't really think of much though.

"Is something wrong, Pit?" Palutena asked. "Er...Pit?" She asked again after a long moment. Then Pitto realized she was talking to him. "Huh? Uh...no, nothings wrong. Just...bored." He said, annoyed with his whiny voice he was doing. But it was fun to see how stupid Palutena was acting.

"Hmm...well, why don't you and Pitto train together?" She asked then.

Pitto looked away. He didn't really feel like training today. "Why don't we go somewhere?" Pitto asked, somehow feeling up for socializing today, which was quite unusual.

"Sure." Palutena said happily at the same time Pit said no. Pitto looked at Pit who was glaring at him, though Pitto could tell he was just acting. Maybe Pit was a better actor than he thought.

"Oh, come on, Pitto. It'll be fun! We can go shopping and by Ice cream!" Palutena said.

Pit rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He mumbled.

Pitto quickly stood up, purposely knocking over the chair a little. "We should bring Viridi too!" He said.

Palutena laughed. "Alright."

"Did somebody call me?" Viridi asked, walking into the room.

"Oh, just in time! Did you want to get Ice-cream with us, Viridi?" Palutena asked.

Viridi looked up, thinking about it. "Alright."

"Great! I say we go to the human world to get it!" Palutena suggested.

"Seriously? Whatever. But you'll have to do the talking. No way am I going to be making contact with those disrespectful, idiot, humans." Viridi said.

Then the next second they were all in the human world.

"Wait, you can warp? Why do make us fly then?" Pitto questioned.

"I mean...its easier to just use the Power of Flight." Palutena said with a shrug.

"Don't question it and be lucky we even help you." Viridi snapped.

Then they walked over to the road, where conveniently an ice cream truck was driving. It stopped when they saw them.

"Hello." The man driving said.

"Hello. I would like a strawberry ice cream cone." Palutena said.

"I'll take chocolate." Viridi said, glaring at the ground.

Pitto looked at Pit and they stared at each other. Pit liked vanilla, Pitto liked mint. If they got what they want, then Palutena and Viridi would be suspicious.

Pitto sighed quietly. "I'll take vanilla!" He said, trying to sound chirpy. And considering that was the opposite he was feeling, he thought he did great.

"Mint." Pit mumbled.

The man nodded and handed them the ice cream they wanted and Palutena paid the guy. They walked away from the road and the ice cream truck drove off.

As they all walked in silence, Pit into Pitto stayed back a little. Pit offered Pitto his cone and they quickly switched, licking their cones.

"Whoa, what are you two doing?" Viridi asked. Pit and Pitto looked up at Palutena and Viridi, who stopped walking and was now staring at them.

"Uhh..." Pitto began, but didn't really know what to say. "We...were just trying each others out?" Pitto said, unsure.

The goddess's continued staring at them, not buying the lie. Rightfully too. It was a terrible excuse.

"Pit, I can tell when your lying. What are you two up to?" Palutena asked.

There was a long silence and then Pit burst out into laughing.

"Pitto? Why are you-wait..." Viridi mumbled, looking shocked and confused.

Then, Pitto burst out into laughing as well, not being able to handle how well they tricked the goddesses. Soon, though, his back began hurting and he tried to calm himself down, Pit doing the same.

"Does...anyone want to explain?" Palutena asked.

Pitto looked at Pit, smiling. "What do you think, Pitto?" Pitto asked Pit, not bothering to sound like Pit anymore. "Mm, I don't know. But I guess we already blew it, Pit." Pit said, not doing Pitto's voice anymore.

"Wait...I'm confused." Viridi said.

"You both have been tricked. You may be all powerful, but you two sure are stupid." Pitto said with a smirk, crossing his arms.

"You two...dressed up to look like each other?" Palutena asked.

"And apparently it worked! See? Told you they wouldn't notice the eye difference!" Pit said, nudging Pitto.

"How did I not realize?" Viridi asked with a sigh.

"Pit...Pitto...YOUR BOTH GROUNDED!" Palutena yelled

* * *

Pit twiddled his fingers in silence, and Pitto stared at the wall across them. They were both sitting on Pit's bed. Palutena took all the games or anything that could be used as entertainment away and locked them in their bedroom.

"I don't get it. We were just having some fun." Pit mumbled, obviously still hurt by how much Palutena yelled at them.

"She's just upset that she's stupid." Pitto tried to assure Pit, but it didn't seem to help much. "You know, I thought you would act like a bully or something, but you actually did a pretty good job on acting like me." Pitto said.

Pit looked up at him, meeting his eyes with a small smile. "Thanks. You did good on me too. I mean, I thought you would make me act stupid." Pit said.

Pitto chuckled a little. "You can be stupid at times, but not all the time." He said.

"Well...your not always mean. Especially not recently! You've been pretty nice!" Pit said.

Then they both looked down. "I'm hungry." Pitto mumbled. "Yeah." Pit said.

And though Pitto wouldn't admit it, he had fun...acting nice, happy, and...free. It was just all fun. Though, he wasn't sure if they should ever do that again.


End file.
